


When Flu Strikes

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy!Mark, Gen, Jealous!Jack, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Characters, Sick Fic, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan, uncle!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 9 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Ty and Eth have the flu and Mark's a good friend.





	When Flu Strikes

Ethan coughed once more and shuffled his way down the hallway, clutching Mable to his chest and looking absolutely pitiful as he leaned against the doorway to Mark’s room and whined softly.

Mark looked up from his computer and gave a low hum of sympathy. “What are you doing up? You’re supposed to be in bed, like a good boy,” he coaxed as he stood up, going over and letting Ethan twine his arms around him.

“Cuddles.” He demanded grumpily, trailing into a whine.

“I can give you cuddles for a little bit, baby boy, but then I gotta check on your Daddy, okay?”

Ethan seemed perfectly fine with that route, and let himself be picked up and carried to his room again.

“What happened to your paci, lil guy?” Mark asked as he set Ethan back into the nest of blankets. He picked up pillows and looked around before finally finding the blue object. “Aha! Hang tight bud.” He addressed Ethan’s hoarse whines and grabby hands. “You hold on a minute, this has been under the bed and now it’s yucky. I gotta rinse it off first.” He went across to the spare room Jack usually occupied and grabbed a paci wipe from the pack on the shelf, wiping it off and tossing the used wipe into the garbage can.

Seeing the empty room made his heart hurt that he couldn’t have his baby there all the time, so he shut the door behind him as he went back to the Little he could actually cuddle. “There we go. Open up, buddy.” He stuck the paci into Ethan’s mouth and sat down on the bed. “You want Uncle Mark to cuddle you for a lil’ bit?” he cooed, and brushed sweaty bangs from the little one’s forehead as he crawled into his lap with a lethargic nod. “Alright, baby boy. You just c’mere and I’ll hold you for a while.” Admittedly, cuddling the sweet little boy (even if he was sick) was doing wonders for Mark at the moment. He’d spent too much time hunched over doing the editing, since Ethan was out of commission. Mark kissed Ethan’s head. “S’okay, dumplin’. You’re gonna feel lots better once you take more medicine soon.”

Ethan whined around his paci. “S’yucky. Don’ wan’ it.”

“Yes, you do, baby,” Mark wheedled. “It’s gonna make you feel a lot better, I promise.” Mark reached for the pre-filled medicine cup from the bedside table. “Here,” he took the pacifier and pressed the cup against Ethan’s lips. Ethan squirmed. “No.” Mark’s voice firmed. “Swallow it. You’ll get a time out if you don’t.” Ethan whimpered and opened his mouth. “Good boy,” Mark kissed his cheek. “Good boy.”

Ethan swallowed and made a face, appreciating the way a sippy cup of water appeared beneath his nose to make the gross taste go away.

“Don’t drink too fast,” Mark warned, taking the cup after a few swallows and returning his paci. Ethan sucked nervously at his pacifier, curling back into Mark’s warmth.

“You’re fine, honey. You just promise you’ll try and get some sleep for me while I’m looking in on your Daddy,” Mark scooted out from under the Little and tucked him back in. After kissing Eth and Mable goodnight, he cracked the door and headed across the hallway.

The sight that met his eyes as he entered Tyler’s room was far more different than the one in Ethan’s. He was hanging over the side of the bed with his face in the trashcan, groaning. Mark’s nose wrinkled. Stepping over to the bed, he placed a hand between shaking shoulder blades and sighed softly. “Can’t catch a break?”

Tyler moaned and pulled back to swipe the back of his hand at his mouth. “Apparently not,” he gasped. “Fuckin’ flu.” He gagged again and stuck his head over the trash.

Mark hummed. “Well you hang in there, pal. I’m gonna go grab that medicine they gave you at the doctor. Maybe you won’t barf anymore after I give you some of that.”

Tyler heaved again, pulse pounding in his ears as he heard Mark’s steps retreat to the bathroom.

Mark waited patiently until Tyler seemed like he was finished, then took the disgusting trash and cleaned it up before returning with the disgusting medicine. “Here. Bottoms up,” he gave a goofy grin, hoping to make Tyler smile.

Grimacing, Tyler threw back the red liquid, shuddering as he held out the empty cup. “Ugh, this tastes like ass, man.”

Mark laughed. “I know. That’s kinda what Ethan said, though he wasn’t profane.”

Tyler looked wistful as Mark helped him lean back against the pillows. “Thanks for the help. I’m sorry I can’t help with him. Wish I could just give him a little cuddle, but I don’t want him to see this.”

Mark hummed. “I get that, man, and he isn’t any trouble. He just needs to be put back in his bed every couple hours,” he joked.

Tyler hummed sleepily. “Mm, yeah. Thanks again, man.”

Mark patted his shoulder. “Get some rest and when you wake up, you’re getting some more water.”

After they took their medicine, both Tyler and Ethan slept for a few more hours, giving Mark time to post and edit another couple videos for his own channel. Peeking in on Ethan, he found him asleep and headed across to look in on Tyler again, water in hand. Finding him propped up and scrolling sleepily on his phone, Mark cleared his throat. “Hey. You gotta drink something, man.”

Tyler took the water and frowned as Mark stuck a thermometer in his mouth. “Slow down there, mom.” He teased, and Mark shushed him.

“Wait until that beeps to bad mouth your caring friend, who has been nice enough to clean up your puke, and take care of your Little,” Mark intoned with a teasing manner.

Tyler shut up until Mark took the thermometer.

“Take some more Tylenol.” Mark gestured to the bottle on the side table. “Your fever isn’t going down.” He moved in and grabbed a cool wet cloth from the bathroom, handing it to Tyler. “And put that on your forehead while you re-hydrate.” He stood up and went across to where he could hear Ethan stirring.

“How are you feeling, little boy?” Mark asked softly, as Ethan looked over with fever-glazed eyes and cuddled Mable.

“Awful,” Ethan croaked, taking out his pacifier.

“Feeling not so little at the moment, I take it,” Mark said, sitting on the end of the bed.

“Feel like shit,” Ethan agreed, and hugged Mable tighter.

“You wanna go see Tyler for a bit, while he’s not puking?”

Ethan nodded softly. “Gotta pee first.” He mumbled, and handed Mark Mable and his pacifier to hold. His joints felt like noodles as he stumbled into the bathroom and tugged his pants down, only to find that he’d already wet his Pull-Up once while he was sleeping. He leaned against the wall and sighed heavily, feeling his eyes well up with tears. “Mark!”

Mark put the items on the bed and went into the bathroom. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly, unsure whether Ethan had slipped again.

“I’m wet,” he said plaintively, and reached for Mark, lip quivering.

“Oh, honey, it’s okay,” Mark cooed, hugging him tightly. “That’s okay, you were asleep, you couldn’t help it.” He pulled away and brushed hair fro Ethan’s face. “Do you still need to go potty?”

Ethan nodded.

“That’s okay too, we can fix that. C’mon, step out.” He bent down and pulled the wet Pull-Up down Ethan’s legs, shushing him when he started to shift nervously.

Ethan stepped out of the garment and immediately turned to sit down and relieve himself, unsure he could handle standing up for much longer.

Mark trashed the wet Pull-Up and got a clean one from under the sink, setting it on the edge of the tub and moving to stand outside the bathroom. “Did you wash your hands?” he asked a few minutes later when Ethan had worked up the energy to redress himself and finally stand up.

Ethan nodded. “Wanna go see Ty.” He asserted, nibbling at his lip.

“Alright. You want to take Mable or?”

Ethan looked uncertain before grabbing his dragon and looking back at Mark.

“Come on, Eth.” He said quietly and gave a reassuring smile, herding him across the hall. “Ty, you have a visitor.”

Tyler put his phone down and smiled softly. “Hey, Eth.”

Ethan followed Mark and crawled up onto the bed, leaning into Tyler’s side. “Feel better?” he asked curiously, fiddling with Mable’s wings.

Tyler shook his head, giving a tired look. “Not much, bud. Are you doing everything Mark says?”

Ethan bit his lip. “Woke up wet.”

Tyler’s face was sympathetic as Mark perched on the end of the bed and patted Ethan’s foot gently. “Sorry, bud. But you know you get a pass if you’re sleeping. You can’t help it, plus you’re sick. You don’t really have the energy to get up much when you have the flu.” He patted Ethan’s shoulder. “Did it scare you to wake up Big and be wet?” he put an arm around the smaller boy.

Ethan nodded and kept staring at Mable. “I… I felt… helpless and… and I didn’t like it. I mean, on top of that I already feel like shit, too.”

Tyler hummed quietly and nodded. “You wanna stay in here for a while with me? We could watch something on tv?” he offered, able to discern that Ethan was about borderline at the moment, and he missed his baby. Had barely seen him for a whole day and a half, and he wanted some cuddles, even if they both felt bad.

Ethan looked up at Mark. “I.. um… I might want my paci later,” he flushed in embarrassment and Mark nodded.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about that, Eth. I can get it for you if you want.” Mark stood and retrieved the paci and Ethan’s cup of water from his room, handing him the items. “Both of you, if you’re not sleeping, you’re going to rehydrate. Dr. Iplier’s orders,” he joked, giving a mock stern face.

Ethan simply lay his head against Tyler’s shoulder and allowed himself to relax. He hadn’t known he was storing any tension, but now that he was with Tyler again he could see that he’d been worrying about him the past few hours. It was nice, to just sit there quietly as Mark left, just taking in each other’s company. “Mark says you’ve been puking,” he started hoarsely.

Tyler grunted. “I’ll spare you the dirty details, but it was a rough few hours. You had any stomach trouble yet?”

Ethan shook his head. “Just fever and aches and pains mostly.”

“When’d you last take Tylenol?”

“Bout five thirty.”

Tyler reached for the bottle and dumped out two pills, handing them to Ethan. “Take these now.”

Ethan’s brain went sort of fuzzy, at having Tyler fuss over him. Automatically, he moved to get his Mickey cup and down the pills, curling closer to Tyler. He was almost Little again, at just that simple action. “Did it.” He hummed.

“Good. It’ll help you feel a lot better, Eth.” Tyler murmured, running a hand through Ethan’s hair. Ethan cooed quietly and melted into the touches, blinking slowly as the fog in his brain deepened. After a moment of quiet ministrations, Little Ethan resurfaced with wide eyes, reaching for his paci and sticking it in his mouth. “Hi, baby,” Tyler crooned hoarsely. “Daddy missed cuddling you,” he informed, as Ethan squirmed closer. “But he’s very proud of you for being good for Uncle Mark while Daddy couldn’t see you.” Ethan glowed at the praise, nuzzling at Mable. “And he’s glad you had such a good protector like Mable to keep bad dreams away.”

While Tyler spent some time with Ethan, Mark decided to check up on his own Little via their special littlespace chat.

**Daddy: Hey, baby boy! Sorry I didn’t answer your messages earlier, Ethan’s sick and he needed me.**

_Baby Bug is typing…_

Mark bit his lip. Those little dots appeared and reappeared several times, and he still wasn’t sure whether or not Jack was Little or Big.

**Baby Bug: Ethan’s not your baby, I am!**

It seemed as though the thought of Mark taking care of another Little was too much for Jack right now. He sighed.

**Daddy: I know, Bug. And you’ll always be my Lil Bug. Just, Ethan and Tyler both have the flu right now, and they can’t do a whole lot for themselves.**

**Baby Bug: No! You’re MY Dada, not his!**

**Daddy: Bug, you know we don’t throw temper tantrums. If you’re going to be mean about Daddy helping out your friend, then you deserve to sit in the Time Out Corner.**

Mark felt bad about threatening time outs, especially since he couldn’t be there physically, but his boy wasn’t going to be a brat about something that was a good thing.

_Baby Bug is typing…_

Mark took a deep breath. He’d owe his baby big time after all of this. LOTS of cuddles and spoiling when he came back to visit.

**Baby Bug: M’sorry, Dada. Don’t wanna be mean, but… you’re not his Dada!**

**Daddy: Do you think this isn’t about Ethan so much as the fact that Ethan’s physically HERE to get my cuddles, and you’re not? I’m not mad, Bug. Daddy understands how hard it is to not be here. ‘Cause he misses his Lil Baby Bug so much ALL he wants to do is pick him up and cuddle him.**

**Baby Bug: Wanna be there with you!**

**Daddy: I know, Bug. But I bet we can find time soon for you to come over. But either way, that isn’t an excuse for you to be mean about me taking care of your sick friend.**

**Baby Bug: Can I have ALL the cuddles, when I gets there?**

**Daddy: ALL of them. One thousand percent of them for my Jackabug. Plus forehead kisses.**

**Baby Bug: Okay, Dada. Not mad anymore.**

Mark chuckled to himself and shook his head, large smile blooming on his face.

**Daddy: You’re a good boy, Bug. Now go to sleep for Daddy, it’s late where you are! Daddy promises to call you when you get up.**

**Baby Bug: M’kay. I love you, Dada.**

**Daddy: I love you too, Bug.**

Mark slid his phone back in his pocket and went upstairs to check back in on the invalids. They were both asleep, Ethan looking cute as a button sucking on his paci and cuddling with Mable, while Tyler had his arm around him protectively.

He closed the door quietly. For now things had calmed down.


End file.
